


fire

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1970s, 70s, AU, Alternate Universe, Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Greaser AU, Greaser Otabek, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Otayurio, Songfic, Yoi - Freeform, Yuribek, bratty Yuri, emotional denail, otayuri - Freeform, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: „Beka, we can’t“ He whined at the next chance he got before Otabek pushed his tongue right back into his eager mouth, licking inside until he moaned again.„You want to.“ Otabek groaned.Or: Yuri tries to be a good boy for once but greaser Otabek is irresistible.





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of yoi music week: 1970's

  
Yuri was walking home from the library, books pressed against his chest and head bowed so the intense light from the sinking sun wouldn’t sting his eyes, when he heard a car approaching from behind him. Slowing down the closer it came.  
Yuri knew that it was best to not react at all, it wouldn’t be the first time that someone would see his shoulder-length blonde hair and his narrow waist and mistake him for a girl. And Yuri had learned that Men that were crude enough for catcalls, usually only took one thing worse then being rejected by a pretty girl. And that was being rejected by a pretty boy they hadn’t planned to hit on to begin with.  
The last thing Yuri needed was some more trouble.  
His grandfather would kill him if he somehow managed to get dirt on his brand-new Levi’s jeans. They had been a reward for getting his grades up again after Yuri got … a little distracted recently. Speaking of which…  
  
“Hey Plisetsky.“  
  
Yuri didn’t had to turn his head to know who had been speaking, he knew that voice well enough. Ignoring the person it belonged to, Yuri kept walking. He wouldn’t stop to speak to him, instead he would stop speaking to him all together. He tended to loose his head around him even though there were so many things he could afford to leave out of sight. School and his grades for example, his grandpa and his reputation…people were already whispering behind his back.  
  
„New jeans? You’re lookin’ foxy.“ He could practically hear the grin in his voice, that little smirk in the corner of his mouth…  
  
„Buzz off.“ Yuri hissed, forgetting that he had planned to ignore him completely. _Damn it!_ Quickly he looked around if anyone had heard them but there wasn’t even anyone around. Relief flooded through him, then he kept walking like nothing had happened.

„Come on Yura, don’t be like that.“ God why was this so hard? His traitor of a heart sped up and Yuri pressed his books closer against his chest, hoping to somehow slow it down again by doing so. No more trouble, no more distractions. He had made a promise to himself.

„Please get in at least, let me drive you home. You don’t even need to talk to me.“  
  
_In?_ Not on? Yuri was too curious to not glance to the side and really, instead of the big black motorbike he had expected to see, he was greeted by the sight of a red, shiny Camaro driving slowly next to him.  
The driver had both windows down and his arm was carelessly resting on the door while he steered the car with his other hand. He wore a leather jacket like always, his dark hair greased back like always with a single curly stand falling onto his forehead. And like always, Yuri got a little dizzy from looking at him.Without his consent his feet stopped moving, a fact that angered him almost more than smug grin that was forming on the face of his counterpart. _Almost._  
  
„What happened to your bike?“ Yuri asked, trying to sound as uninterested as he could. Truth was that he was actually very interested, he had loved the warm leather beneath him, the feeling of the wind messing up his hair…stop it!  
  
„I laid it down.“ He said like it wasn’t a big deal but Yuri had to swallow at the words, his eyes automatically searching for injuries, scratches, bruises, anything! But his golden skin didn’t seem to hold any new scares then the ones he already knew.  
  
„You don’t have to worry about me kitten, I’m alright.“ The grin grew bigger. Yuri saw red.  
  
„I wasn’t worried and stop calling me that! One day someone will hear what you say and then-„  
  
„And then?“  
  
Yuri swallowed again. „Then we’ll get in trouble.“  
  
„I’ll rough everyone up who dares to look at you the wrong way.“ Yuri wanted to punch him for saying that, Yuri wanted to smile at him for saying that. He bit his lips, torn between the two.  
  
„Get in the car, _please_?“ He barely said please and Yuri felt his self-control slipping.  
  
„Red isn’t your colour, Otabek.“ He said, the hint clear. Cars weren’t his thing to begin with.  
  
"No it isn’t.“ Otabek’s grin grew wilder, mischief gleaming in his eyes. It was that look that meant trouble. That look that made Yuri weak.  
  
„What makes you think I’ll be getting into a stolen car, Otabek?“ Yuri never called him _Beks_ like the other biker-boys did. Sometimes he called him _Altin_ when he was mad, when he tried to play it cool. Mostly he called him Otabek because he knew that he liked it so much better when Yuri called him _Beka_. But _Beka_ wasn’t easily said, it was whispered, it was laughed, moaned…  
  
„I know you don’t want to walk all the way home, Yuri. Come on I promise I’ll behave, I’m just giving you a ride, nothing to worry your pretty little head about.“  
  
Yuri looked at him with a sour expression. „You don’t know how to behave.“  
  
Otabek wasn’t very patient, especially not when Yuri was being difficult on purpose. „You’re right but it’s your choice. You can either get into his car yourself without making a big scene or I’ll get out of it, grab you by your sweet little ass, throw you over my shoulder an make you get into it.“ He spoke calmly, quiet enough that no one besides them would hear.  
A blush rose on Yuri’s cheeks and his eyes started to gleam with anger. Usually, there would be no way in hell that Yuri would let Otabek win in a situation like his, hellbent on getting his way. But if he put up a fight now, they would definitely cause a scene and he had no doubt that Otabek would stay true to his words.  
  
Yuri narrowed his eyes and pouted as he walked around the hood of the car, getting into the passenger seat. Otabek grinned but wasn’t crazy enough to rub his victory under Yuri’s nose. They stayed quiet as Otabek sped the car up and Yuri made sure to show his grudge as obviously as he could by crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to look at Otabek or speak to him while he wore his most lethal expression, eyes still narrowed.

 

_I'm ridin' in your car, you turn on the radio_

_You're pullin' me close, I just say no_  
  
_I say I don't like it but you know I'm a liar_

_Cause when we kiss, oh, fire_

  
  
Otabek seemed to be completely unaffected by Yuri’s defensive mood but then again, it wasn’t the first time that they were fighting like this. He hummed along to the songs playing on the radio and smiled when he caught Yuri looking at him from the corner of his eyes. On a red light he reached out and pushed some hair out of Yuri’s face and behind his ears, laughing when Yuri pretended not to blush. A few minutes later he placed his hand on Yuri’s thigh and the blond got so distracted by the sudden, pleasurable touch that he forgot to sulk. He only came back to his senses when Otabek’s hand threatened to wander between his legs. When had he even parted them?  
  
„Hands on the wheel you maniac, didn’t you just had an accident?“ Yuri hissed, pushing his hand away. Otabek laughed loudly but put his hand back on the wheel where it belonged.  
  
„I would never put you in danger, Yura.“ He said with a serious voice, glancing at him quickly with a genuine expression in his eyes before looking back ahead on the street. Yuri’s heart leaped and without thinking about it, he uncrossed his arms, scooting away from his door a little.

  
  
_Late at night, you're takin' me home_

_You say you want to stay, I say I want to be alone_

_I say I don't love you but you know I’m a liar_

_Cause when we kiss, oh, fire_  
  
  
  
By the time they reached Yuri’s home, the sun had already fully disappeared behind the trees that marked the horizon but to Yuri, the drive had still felt way to short. Which was stupid. Otabek parked the car under the tree that stood by the sidewalk, turning off the engine. The tree-crown over them made it impossible for Yuri to take a look at the windows of his grandfathers house, nor if they were lit up. He was very aware that the house was the last on their street, meaning that it was also less likely that any neighbours would pay attention to them. Stupid.  
  
He knew that Otabek was looking at him, waiting for him to get out of the car. He really should get out of the car. Now. But he didn’t want to, didn’t want to get away from Otabek and his scent, smelling like leather, too much cologne that was supposed to cover up the cigarette smoke and engine-oil. Yuri knew that if he went inside now, it wouldn’t stop his heart from racing. It wouldn’t stop him form sitting over his homework without remembering what he just read, unable to focus on a singe assignment. And he would lay awake most of the night, regretting the moment the would open the door of this very car. Just one more minute, he told himself, then he would go. And Otabek couldn’t know how hard it would be for him to do so.  
  
„So,“ Yuri mumbled without looking at him,“what about your bike?“  
  
„I’ll have it fixed.“ Otabek was looking at him, he could feel like. „I'll probably do it myself with a little help from the boys.“  
  
„And what happens with the Camaro then?“ Yuri asked, letting his fingers glide over the dashboard.  
  
„I’ll get rid of it. Wouldn’t want to get into trouble, right?“ He grinned and Yuri made the mistake of looking up. Otabek’s eyes were like dark chocolate melting in the sun, smouldering, all consuming. Framed by unusually long, dark lashes. Sometimes there were flecks of gold swirling in the depth of his iris and sometimes, his eyes were so dark that Yuri could barely tell where his pupil began. It was impossible to look away from them.  
  
„I need to go now,“ Yuri heard himself say from far away, still staring at Otabek, „I haven’t done my homework yet.“  
  
„Okay.“ Otabek said, licking his limps. When did they get this close? Yuri somehow managed to rip his eyes away from him.  
  
„Okay.“ He repeated, turning away to reach for the door-handle, pressing his books against his chest with shaky fingers.  
  
„Yuri?“ He heard Otabek behind him, „One more thing?“ One hand still on the door, Yuri turned back around and the moment he did, Otabek reached for him and pulled him closer, pressing a open-mouthed kiss against his lips.

  
  
_You had a hold on me right from the start_  
  
_A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart_  
  
_My nerves all jumpin', actin' like a fool_  
  
_Well, your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool_

  
  
Yuri gasped out a small sound that was half surprise, half moan and his books slipped from his grip and feel into the legroom. The rest of his self-control crumbled as Otabek kissed him with hot, wet lips. Leaving no time to pull away, getting rid of every clear thought that might have warned him to do so. His dark hands slid into Yuri’s hair, pulling almost painfully, pulling him closer. Yuri’s own hands were searching for purchase, finding it in the front of Otabek’s shirt, in the longer parts of his hair, clawing into the back of his neck.  
Otabek’s hands went down to squeeze around Yuri’s waist, pulling him into his lap until the steering wheel was digging into the blond’s back. Something neither of them cared about. Yuri’s hair was getting between their mouths as they kissed and Yuri quickly wiped it away, wanting nothing more between himself and Otabek then there already was. Their mouths were hungry and hot against each others and their hands pulled and pushed against each other desperately, unable to slow down. Yuri was gasping, panting. Otabek was moaning, growling.  
  
„Beka,“ Yuri whispered as Otabek made it nearly impossible to pull way from him. Every time he tired, Otabek would squeeze his arms tighter around him, trapping him between his body and the wheel. He would chase Yuri’s lips with his own, catching him every time and swallowing his protests.  
  
„Beka,“ Yuri tried again, throwing his head back so Otabek’s mouth landed on his jaw, licking down his neck. Already there was one of his hands at the back of Yuri’s head, forcing him back down. „Beka, my grandpa is home.“  
  
„I know kitten. Come back here.“ Otabek’s voice sounded rough and then he bit against Yuri’s throat and Yuri’s eyes rolled back at the sparks that exploded beneath his skin. God he would have to wear a turtleneck

That was if he wouldn’t loose his mind before he had a chance to do so. He barely had the time to breath, let alone to talk or think with the pace Otabek was kissing him at, grabbing him wherever he could reach him and rolling his hips up against Yuri’s backside in a way that made Yuri feel like he would burn up from the inside. He was too hot in his clothes, too hot in his own skin.  
  
„Beka, we can’t“ He whined at the next change he got before Otabek pushed his tongue right back into his eager mouth, licking inside until he moaned again.  
  
„You want to.“ Otabek groaned as he pulled on Yuri’s hair, forcing them apart, forcing Yuri too look at him with glassy eyes. „I know you want to, so stop acting like you don’t want me. Stop making excuses.“  
  
Yuri had made excuses, had lied about wanting this. Had rejected Otabek over and over again to then fall back into his arms just as often. Because this was a bad idea, wasn’t it? A distraction, something that was frowned upon. It was trouble, undoubtedly. And beyond that, it was something that was too consuming, too big to fit into Yuri’s chest. And that scarred him more than anything anyone could have said.  
  
„Why? What do you want from me?“ The answer to that question mattered more to him than he was willing to admit.

Otabek’s eyes widened, his grip on Yuri became a little gentler. „Don’t you know that?“ He asked in disbelief, obviously puzzled. Yuri shook his head, holding his breath. Otabek moved his hands to hold Yuri’s face between both palms, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. „I’m not playing games with you, kitten. I want you to be mine.“  
  
Yuri blinked at him rapidly, his heart skipping a beat at his words before it started racing again.  
  
„Is that why you’ve been acting like such a brat? Yura, you’re my everything. I want you to be mine. Be mine.“  
  
There was no point in pretending and denying anymore. Yuri had been Otabek’s all along and now it was time to admit that there was no turning back. He was in too deep. They were in this _together_. A fluttering heartbeat later he lunged forwards to capture Otabek’s lips into a kiss that should be answer enough, letting the consuming feeling inside his chest grow until it exploded painlessly, leaving nothing behind that he had to be scared of.

 

_Well, Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah_

_Baby you can bet a love they couldn't deny_

_My words say split, but my words they lie_

_Cause when we kiss, oh, fire_  


**Author's Note:**

> The song used for this fic is Bruce Springsteen's 'fire', written in 1977. The lyrics I used are from the version of the pointer sisters even tho Springsteen wrote the song and later on, performed and recorded it himself too. Springsteen's version is also the one I personally prefer but both of them are great. 
> 
> You can listen to Springsteen's version [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-srbcsqoY4) and the one of the pointer sisters [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9S5EZgIJck)
> 
> It would be nice if you'd leave me some comments & kudos :) I'm going to upload a new Otayuri one shot each day for this entire week


End file.
